Misunderstandings
by RanmaLove
Summary: "She felt odd, feeling as though she was betrayed a man whom she has never met. It just crushed her soul watching this 'Ranma' link arms with another girl." What happens when Ukyo and Shampoo successfully destroy Ranma and Akane's relationship? Will they remember why fate put them together in the first place?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misunderstandings

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter One**

As the two headed home from Furinkan, they were silent, and for a time the only noise that could be heard was the snow crunching beneath their boots. Ranma had been concealing something from her and she was aware, but she continued to give him opportunities to confide her in the little secret being passed around amongst her family and his suitors only for her to be left out in the cold.

His silence honestly irritated her to greatly, but she strategically delayed her outburst until he spoke to her, seeing that she couldn't attack him if he _didn't_ speak to her. Even their classmates were knowledgeable of the tension hanging in the air whenever the two were around each other- which wasn't that often anymore.

He effortlessly leaped off the fence and soundlessly landed next to her, his body in close proximity with hers. "So, something happened..." He began, his sentence trailing off as he eyed her cautiously, awaiting a lash out from her for whatever reason.

She didn't respond.

"Last week when you were sleeping over at Sayuri's house, Shampoo came by and offered me five tickets to China," he jammed his hands into his pocket and shrugged, "so, of course, I took them. And, um, uh, it's only going to be me, pop, Shampoo, Ryoga, and Mousse. So I just thought I would let you know."

She didn't respond once more, her heart incredibly wounded by his confession. He found out last week and he didn't let her know until now? Why was it that she was always the last person to be told about anything? He always keeps her out of the loop, insulted her, ridiculed her, and seems to acknowledge her as his stepping stool that just hangs around whenever he needs her.

"Akane...?"

She refused to reply, and continued trotting through the snow a few strides ahead of him. She admired the snow; so quiet as it blanketed the world with its beautiful crystal layers of cold, yet unimaginably deadly when made contact for too long.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"And say what, Ranma?" She spat, managing to bury her tears under her anger for a shocking first time.

He fixed his gaze on his feet, exhaling deeply as his breath crystallized the air before him. "Anything."

She rummaged for the perfect word that could summarize her feelings almost immaculately. "Good-bye, Ranma." She replied icily, brushing pass him as tears burned at the brim of her eyes, threatening to slip out.

He unconsciously reached for her wrist and she, most likely very surprised, struggled against his grip. "Akane, listen I-" But his sentence was interrupted by the ring of an all too familiar bell of an all too familiar bike.

She yanked her arm out of his grip and planted a firm slap across his cheek, causing his head to whip in the other direction, as she obviously caught him off guard. When his face turned, she noticed the outline of her fingers on his face, a dark red sign of her anger. "Your bride is here." She informed him bitterly, exiting the premises as Shampoo rode in gleefully, ignorant to what just took place.

"Aiya! Airen, what happen to face?" Shampoo asked sincerely, slinging her arms around Ranma's neck as she attempted to glomp him.

Ranma gently forced her off of him, gazing blankly into her eyes. "What do you want, Shampoo?"

Shampoo brightened, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Want remind Airen that tomorrow we going to China. We meet early at boat place and I bring food for Airen! Is okay?"

He itched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, sounds good, Shampoo. And you know what the best thing is?"

She shook her head.

"No uncute girls are gonna be there!" He shouted, hoping that Akane was nearby so she could hear his last sentence. "Well, I gotta go make last preparations so I'll see you at maybe seven tomorrow?"

"Okay, Airen!" Shampoo smiled once more before hopping on her bike and riding away.

He didn't understand how she could ride in such harsh temperatures, seeing that she was a girl and all... but then again, she never ceased to surprise him. He shrugged and began jogging home, preparing to scream at Akane whenever he caught up to his angry fiancée.

It wasn't his fault at all. At the very least she should be thanking him from sparing her the heartache of having to deal with his departure. After all, isn't she always droning on and on about how he always leaves her behind? But when he decides to leave her behind and not inform her until the last minute to save her the lecture- she slaps him!

But he was truly caught off guard by the boldness of her slap. Her usual behavior is to scream at him then strike him multiple times with a mallet or with any other weapon of her choice. But today, she didn't swear at him or even start up with the abuse, she just stayed silent. And to him, that was a lot worse then her swearing profanely at him.

It was his Christmas vacation and he was going to Jusenkyo with Akane furious with him. He frowned. Why did his life have to be so complicated? Why did Akane always have to get angry over the dumbest things? Why couldn't she be as sweet as Kasumi? Or maybe as forgiving as Ukyo? Why did she have to be as uncute as ever?

He sighed once more and shook his head. What was happening to them? The more he spent time with her, the less she smiled. He couldn't help but notice that the more she spent time with him, the less he laughed. He crossed his arms over his chest and thought that maybe it was better for both of them if he just left in secrecy. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea, seeing that if Akane didn't know, that would save them the argument.

He quickened his pace as the flurries of the snow seemed to be shifting to a deadly blizzard. He saw the Tendo Dojo emerge from the distance. Eager for the warmth, he sprinted the rest of the way and burst through the door, slipping it shut behind him.

"I'm home!" He called as usual before he slipped his shoes off and tossed them to the side.

"Hello, Ranma," Kasumi greeted him, wiping her hands on the dish towel. "How was your day?"

"Good, Kasumi," He replied, forcing a smile as he turned to the stairwell, his gaze falling on the blue-haired girl sipping hot chocolate in the living room. When her gaze met his he couldn't help but shoot her a glare as he jogged up the rest of the stairs and down the hallway.

"Akane," her eldest sister began, a look of concern and bafflement evident on her face. "Did something happen between you and Ranma?"

She smiled, waving her hands innocently in front of her face. "Oh, Kasumi, you worry too much. I'm just fine."

"Well if you say so," she responded doubtfully. "Oh my, the dinner!"

Akane wrapped the blanket tighter around her body as she sipped her hot chocolate in silence. What was the point in arguing over someone that was never hers? Ranma could never care about her seeing that all he did was emphasize that idea. He would rather reside with an airhead and psychopath before he eventhought about _hugging_ her.

She clutched her hand over her chest as she grimaced, a sharp pain enveloping her body. _What's wrong with me? _She thought, the pain disappearing at once. Could it have been a heartburn at the lunch she had? Or maybe she was coming down with the flu? Whatever it was, she would have to see Tofu about it. She drunk the remains of her hot chocolate before deciding to take a long nap prior to visiting Tofu.

Once she was outside of her door, she heard muffled voices coming from the inside of her room. She pressed her ear to the door and easily figured out that it was Ranma and Ryoga. What were they doing inside of her room? She almost punched the door down before hearing Ranma's voice as he spoke as clear as day.

"You can't let her know, Ryoga!"

"Shut up, Saotome!" Came Ryoga's harsh reply. "You can't order me around like I'm your rag doll. Besides, why can't I?"

"Because she'll only get in the way!" He shot back. "She'll interfere and ruin all of our plans. Don't you want to be a full man, bacon butt?"

Get in the way...? Is that what Ranma thought of her? A nuisance? A pest? A child he had to babysit? The throbbing in her chest returned as her vision obscured with each hot tear slithering down her cheeks. She couldn't control her actions anymore, she realized, as the room seemed to spin in all directions. As her world became pitch black, her body fell with a sickening thud onto the cool wooden floor.

"Did you hear that?" Ranma asked, his gaze fixing on the door. He swung the door open to see Akane's body lying on the floor. Did she hear everything he said? What happened to her? Millions of questions floated in the martial artists brain as the color drained from his face.

"Akane!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: So there's the first chapter of the revision of my old story, 'Misunderstandings'! I know it's really short but bear with me, people! I just wrote this rewrite so it could get the story flowing so I promise that the next chapter will be suuuppperrr duper long! I'm sure you can wait until then!

Anyways, I'm sorry if Akane seems a little OCC to you, seeing that I tried to make her a tad more sensitive or maybe a tad more icy.

I hope you all like it and make sure to review and tell me what you think! R/R


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

Misunderstandings

**Chapter Two**

At first, she wasn't aware of where – or who, for that matter – she was. It was painful to breathe, blink, _exist_. She moaned softly, mustering enough strength to pull herself upright into a seated position. "Ouch." She muttered, her hand suddenly resting on her pounding head as she exhausted herself to simply glance around at her surroundings and determine what exactly was happening.

It was at that moment she realized she was reclined on a hospital bed, white sheets neatly enveloping her body. She blinked slowly, her eyes scanning the area for some type of familiarity that she's been there before. Windows. The bed she was lying on. Betty. She eyed the skeleton, recognizing it instantly as Tofu's "assistant" who he often confused it with Akane whenever Kasumi was near. So, she was at Tofu's, she concluded finally.

But why?

She threw her feet over the side of the bed and as it dangled for a moment, she suddenly remembered fainting while eavesdropping over Ranma and Ryoga's conversation. Presuming it was them who brought her here, she ignored the growing pain in her calves as she gently placed her feet on the cold floor. She swayed then, losing control of her balance as she desperately reached for the handlebars before stumbling back on the bed.

"Is no use."

Propping herself on her elbows, Akane was more than shocked to be face-to-face with Shampoo and Ukyo trailing not so far behind her. With newfound determination, Akane attempted to stand once more with success, holding the handlebars to support her wavering body. "Hey, guys," she smiled slightly, appreciative that her two rivals decided to visit her while she was sick. Despite the frighteningly cold atmosphere, she felt kinda, well, _warm_. "How long you've been there?"

"Hey, sugar," Ukyo replied, giving her a slight wave. "We haven't been here too long."

"Is true," Shampoo agreed, smiling brightly. "Shampoo came because I hear Akane sick."

"Thanks," Akane responded, plopping back down on her bed defeatedly. "Do you know what happened to me? I mean, all I can remember is passing out. But, uh, did Dr. Tofu get to treat me?"

"Akane's family is out eating. No one know Shampoo and Ukyo came because we come through window," she pointed at the open window to prove her point.

"So, that's why it was cold," Akane realized. "No reason to be so secretive about seeing me, you guys. You should have just knocked and I would have let you in."

"Can you stand? I mean the painkillers Tofu gave you must have you exhausted, hon."

"It's actually more than exhausted. It takes me forever to form a single thought, as if I'm engraving it on stone or something. Every inch of my body aches and I can barely stand, you know?" She let out a small laugh. "Sorry. You guys don't want to hear this. Shampoo, you said my family was out eating. How long have they been gone?"

"Akane mean Ranma?"

"Wha– no! I couldn't care less about where that pervert is!"

Ukyo and Shampoo smiled, lacing both Akane's hands in their own. They already rehearsed this a thousand times after watching and re-watching a segment on how friends are suppose to act. "Akane, Shampoo is thinking you should end engagement with Ranma so Ukyo and Shampoo can work out mess through fists, yes?"

"You're wasting your time, sugar!" Ukyo added with emphasis. "You always drone on and on about how you hate being engaged to Ranma, after all. Lucky for you we're giving you the chance to get out of it!"

Akane instantly caught on to the situation. Everyone in her family went out to eat and she was stuck alone with these two, and she doubted Shampoo was going to just go home if she were to politely decline their offer. Despite these facts, a fire burned in her chest at the thought of them taking advantage of her while in this condition. If they thought she was going to simply take it, boy were they wrong! "What are you two talking about?" Akane snapped, glaring at both of them. "Ranma and I are none of your business, thank you very much. So, if you would be as kind to leave, I would love to rest some more."

"Is no like Akane have choice," Shampoo responded, her smile turning darker as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Akane's gaze bounced between the two girls and it finally occurred to her that she truly was at a disadvantage. "What are you planning Shampoo? You don't possibly think you can kill me."

"We aren't going to kill her!" Ukyo intervened, grabbing Shampoo's wrist, who angrily shook away from her grasp. "You said we were just going to break her and Ranma up. I won't let her die, Shampoo."

Shampoo glared at the okonomiyaki chef before fixing her gaze on Akane, who was now on both of her feet. "Is no use," Shampoo repeated, watching Akane fall back on the bed with amusement. "Shampoo already put sacred Chinese Amazon potion. Akane feel weak, yes?"

As if on cue, Akane's body collapsed, her chest rising and falling heavily as her limbs suddenly became stiff. "What are you... doing?" She asked helplessly, Shampoo's figure moving toward her.

"Well, since Shampoo erase Akane's memory after, I tell you what we do. Shampoo is going to control you body and end engagement with Ranma. Then, Shampoo going to erase your memory and give you new memories showing Ranma ending engagement with you. Then Shampoo and Ukyo fight and whoever wins get Airen."

Akane caught the reluctance and hesitation in Ukyo's eyes before pouncing on her small window of opportunity. "Ukyo, do you really think this is how you want to win Ranma?" She rasped, her voice beginning to fade. "You know honor, Ukyo. Please, don't– don't do this. _Please_, Ukyo."

"I love Ranma more than I care for honor, Akane," she responded as nonchalant as possible. "Besides, Akane, I promise you won't even remember a thing. She's going to erase your memory of ever loving Ranma."

"I don't–"she began, but suddenly her throat became unusually dry which made it harder for her to speak. Her body felt heavy, which she assumed was another effect of this Chinese potion Shampoo slipped into her system. No matter how weak, she couldn't just give up. No matter what she had to stall until Ranma and the others returned. "Ukyo, what will you do when Ranma finds out what you did?"

"He won't, Akane," she countered angrily, trying to convince herself more than Akane. "Shampoo let's just do this before the others return."

"I won't... forgive you... for... this," Akane breathed, tears welling at the corner of her eyes at how weak and defenseless she was during all this. "Never."

"Shampoo okay with that," Shampoo replied honestly as she began to heat up the incense. "Okay, Ukyo. This incense make Akane unconscious, Shampoo then breathe it in so Shampoo become unconscious too. Ukyo put this–" Shampoo paused in her speech to reveal a miniature bottle. "Into Shampoo and Akane mouth. Then Shampoo and Akane switch bodies. Hide Shampoo body after. You understand?"

Ukyo nodded. "Let's just... let's just get this over with."

The minute Shampoo lay her body next to hers, Akane attempted to strike the girl with the remaining strength she had left. Unfortunately, Shampoo had always been stronger than Akane and this condition only made it that much easier for Shampoo to punch her square in the face, knocking her unconscious almost instantly.

Ukyo observed until Shampoo was unconscious before taking the small bottle and pouring a drop of its contents into each girls mouth. "Where does she get this stuff?" Ukyo mumbled to herself, tying Shampoo's body firmly and placing duck tape over the girls mouth. Slowly Akane, now in Shampoo's body, eyes fluttered open and she frantically glanced around the room. Ukyo glanced at Akane's body where Shampoo was now in and saw the girl rise from her seating position and grin at Ukyo. "Okay, looks like it was a success."

"I feel sick," Shampoo complained, sitting on the hospital bed.

"Well, technically you did that to yourself," Ukyo responded, throwing Shampoo's body over her shoulder and glanced at Shampoo who was gazing disgustedly at Akane's figure. "I'm going to leave before the others come back. How will you return to your original body?"

"After the incense has worn off we'll immediately switch places. When that time comes I'll return here and erase Akane's memory, after she breaks her engagement with Ranma."

"Do you want me to put you in bed? You do have Akane's sickness."

The girl shook her head. "I can at least get myself into bed."

"Sh-Shampoo! Your English is really good!"

"Well when I switched bodies with Akane I gained all of her skills and talents– not that she has much of those. I suggest you be careful as well since Akane has gained my strength, Ukyo."

Muffled screams were heard from Akane and Ukyo nodded, tightening her grasp on Shampoo's body. "Remember that you're Akane, Shampoo. If you don't stay in character Ranchan will know somethings up." With that last piece of advice Ukyo jumped out of the window and left the rest up to her.

Shampoo watched the brunette disappear from her sight and felt a smile form on her face. Finally, she was going to get her biggest obstacle out of the way! Defeating Ukyo and Kodachi would be the easy part and then Airen would be all hers. There would be no one else to interfere!

She sighed contentedly, all that was left now to do was wait.

**-XxX-**

"Ranma? Earth to Ranma!"

Ranma snapped out of his thoughts and was met with the middle daughter Tendo gazing impatiently at him. "Ah, my bad. What?"

"You've been staring into space for quite some time."

She was being honest, he realized. Her sister was at the hospital at the moment and all her and family could do was stuff their face in the nearest restaurant. Akane was alone, he thought to himself bitterly. Shouldn't they all be by her side in case she needed something. He debated with himself on whether or not he should tag along to the restaurant, but they all assured him that it would be a quick lunching and Akane would be fine. "Am not," he countered.

Nabiki smiled, narrowing her eyes as she scooted closer to the pigtailed boy. "Oh, Ranma, if you miss my sister so much you can go on ahead. I'm sure one kiss will wake the sleeping beauty."

He blushed, turning his head in the other direction defiantly. "I wasn't even thinking about her," he replied scarfing down his – until then – untouched rice. "Besides, Akane has the strength of a mule so I'm sure she's fine."

"Well, I'm gonna go check on her!" Entered Ryoga, rising from his seated position. "My poor, poor Akane must be feeling so alone. Don't worry, Akane! Ryoga Hibiki will free you from your loneliness!"

"N-now wait a minute!" Ranma protested angrily, jumping up and blocking Ryoga's way. "You're not planning on turning into a pig just so you can sleep with her, are you?"

The cold bucket of water was already being poured on the lost boy, and he let out a strong "Bwee!" before dashing in between the open space of Ranma's legs and making a beeline for the door.

"Why you sneaky little–" Ranma screamed, chasing after the black pig.

**-XxX-**

Akane desperately attempted to break the ropes tied around her wrists, but Ukyo's firm grasp on her was making it more than difficult. But she couldn't give up now. If Shampoo got away with this than Ranma would– she and Ranma would– their engagement would...

"I guess this cellar can work," Ukyo decided finally, setting her body on the cold tiled floor. She bent down in front of her, and untied the blindfold from her face. "The incense will wear off in thirty minutes, so it's better if you just sit tight, sugar."

Akane glared daggers at the brunette who was reaching into her bad she had stopped to retrieve while dragging her down to this cellar. "What Ukyo doing?" Goodness, hearing her voice sound like that Amazon made her want to vomit then and there.

Ukyo revealed a pair of handcuffs dangling from her hand. "This should definitely keep you still for a half and hour," Ukyo crossed her arms. "Stop staring at me like that. If you were in our shoes you would have done the same thing."

"Akane never do that," she retorted angrily, locking her gaze on the okonomiyaki chef. "Akane let Ranma choose who he marry. Akane never hurt you girls."

Ukyo paused briefly and grimaced. The sheer honesty on Shampoo's face (something which she has never seen before) almost caused her to call off the whole production. But she couldn't. Why should Ranma fall for the girl who never _ever _tried to fight for his affections? The girl who constantly pounded on him and became jealous over every little thing he did? Akane didn't even have any feminine traits, and Shampoo, Kodachi, and herself were more beautiful than Akane. So why wasn't Ranma vying after their love?

Akane had seen a tiny glint of sincerity in Ukyo's eyes. "Ukyo?"

Ukyo shook her head vigorously, attempting to erase the conversation as if it had never happened. She reached for Akane's hands and the girl instantly began to squirm. "Stay still, will you?"

This was it. Fight or flight, Akane convinced herself. There was still so many things she wanted to say to Ranma. If they erased her memory, who would come and save her? Ranma? No, right now Shampoo was doing everything in her power to assure Ranma she wanted their engagement over. If she managed to pull it off, wouldn't Ranma respect her decision just as he did with Shinnosuke and leave? Then he would never know how she truly felt... that she truly didn't mind their engagement. That she was happiest when Ranma was close to her. How dare they take away that happiness?

With this ounce of anger and determination, Akane became to growl and spread her hands apart until the ropes snapped and she was free. Thankful to at least have Shampoo's strength, Akane grabbed the surprised brunette and hurled her across the room, prepared to sprint out of the door. But the moment she moved, she fell back down to the ground. "Ukyo tie Akane legs!" In mere seconds Ukyo was on her feet once more, unsheathing her large spatula.

"Pity, and here I thought I would cut you a break and go easy on you," Ukyo wielded the weapon dangerously, aiming at Akane who was helplessly on the ground. Thinking quickly, Akane began to roll trying to avoid getting attacked. "Since you have Shampoo's strength, I won't go easy on you."

Akane lifted her feet as a shield, and Ukyo's spatula sliced through the rope, much to Akane's relief. She had to admit Shampoo's body was agile and allowed her to move around so gracefully Akane couldn't help but be jealous. Pushing those thoughts away she charged Ukyo, who moved her spatula in front of her like an airplane's propeller so Akane moved diagonally toward Ukyo's open ribcage.

"You fell for it!" She cried, releasing her okonomiyaki batter with her free hand that stuck around Akane's body and knocked her to the ground. "You may have Shampoo's skills, but it doesn't matter if you're not capable of using it properly."

Akane growled, even with Shampoo's strength she was defeated so easily? What Ukyo had said was true, even if she had obtained the best martial artist's skills it didn't matter if she couldn't fight competently. Ukyo lifted her spatula right above Akane's face and brought it down with so much force Akane was immediately unconscious.

"...Ranma." Akane murmured, and then everything went silent.

**-XxX-**

"I said slow down, Ryoga!" Ranma cried, chucking a ball at the black pig that dodged it before turning the corner into Akane's room. "Oh, no you don't, you pervert!"

"_...Ranma."_

He stopped in his tracks and glanced around the empty hallway. Did he hear someone call his name? Eh, he was probably just paranoid or something. Sprinting into Akane's room, he saw he was too late as Akane was cuddling with Ryoga. Despite being upset, he sat at the edge of Akane's bed and offered her a small, awkward smile. "Hey, how do you feel, tomboy?"

What was he doing? Shampoo thought angrily. When did their insults become cute nicknames? But she remembered she had to stay in character and returned his small smile with an even tinier one herself. "Hi, Ranma. I feel okay, just little lightheaded."

He grinned, and Shampoo's heart began to beat rapidly. "I knew you would be fine. With the strength of a thousand mules, who could–" he shouldn't be insulting her, he realized. Who knew if she was still mad from before? He prepared himself for the upcoming argument but Akane's lips were in a thin line, and her eyes began to well with tears. "A-Akane? Are you okay? Do you want me to get Tofu?"

"I don't want this anymore, Ranma." Shampoo cried, hating herself for causing Ranma worry but knew she would be there to patch up the pain after all of this was done. "Us... this engagement."

"What?"

"I'm in love with someone else," Shampoo said sadly, Ryoga jumping all around in her lap. "I'm sick of all the insults and the fiancees, I just want it to end. I found someone who loved me for me."

"Akane, what are you saying?" Ranma snapped, feeling confused and frantic.

"I don't love you anymore. I found someone else. I-I'm sorry."

This had to be a dream, right? This was his and Akane's relationship, and he liked nothing more in the entire world. They were always bickering and arguing and he was content knowing that it would always be like this. That he would always be her fiance. But how could his world change so quickly? Even if Akane was always down his throat, and she wasn't feminine, and she lacked a lot of skills, he enjoyed her company. Something about her always brought a smile to his face. Even if their relationship had took a negative turn recently, when did she find the time to fall for anyone else? "Who," he asked, his voice shaking. "Who are you in love with?"

"Hi, I'm Yusuke and I'm here to deliver the noodles someone order?"

"Him," Shampoo responded, smiling happily at the unprepared stranger. "I've fallen in love with Yusuke."

The brown-haired delivery boy stared dumbfounded at this girl who he's never seen before. Why was she confessing her love for him so easily as if they knew each other? He could assume this pigtailed man was getting rejected, but what did he have to do with any of this?

Shampoo limped toward his side and linked her arm around Yusuke's and smiled shyly. "I want you all to meet, Yusuke. My new fiance."

Ranma watched as his fiancee embraced this stranger, and watched his world slowly begin to fall apart.

**-XxX-**

A/N: I'm sorry! I know that I promised to update more and all that stuff, I'm really slow at it right? Don't worry though, I'm almost done with the next "You Want Us To What!" chapter. So expect that soon.

For this, I hope it wasn't too bad and forgive the grammatical errors since I quickly typed this up. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! I tried to add a little comedy to lighten the rather depressing mood.

Of course this isn't the end of the scene, you'll see more in the next chapter!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

**-XxX-**

Misunderstandings

**-XxX-**

**Chapter Three**

Yusuke was well aware that the business of food delivery came with a lot of unexpected business. Hell, he's had people stripped down in nothing but socks come to answer the door, people training their lions to retrieve the noodles from him with their bare jaws, and even mothers attempting to hook him up with their daughters. He's seen it, survived it, and laughed about it.

But _this?_

He glanced at the blue-haired girl inches away, her arm linked around his as her head rested on his shoulder. He probably would have blushed if he wasn't so confused about everything. He gazed across the room at the pigtailed boy, his face twisted in pure grief. He honestly felt sorry for the poor stranger; he must have truly loved this woman.

He glared at her then, upset that she was lying and not being straightfoward about her feelings. He's known girls like this his entire life. They toyed around with men so carelessly, not worrying about the consequences of their actions. Well, he would put an end to this and set things straight– Yusuke Kobayashi was no ragdoll to be used by others as they pleased.

Breaking off their linkage, he stepped in front of the girl angrily. "Now wait a minute! Who is _who's_–"

_Please._

She mouthed, and he instantly felt his breath fall short. In the mist of his anger, he failed to realize how goddamned beautiful this girl was. He gazed at her, a mutual understanding passing between the two. For now, he would pretend to be whoever she needed him to be, and do whatever she needed him to do. The questions could come later.

Turning around, he gazed back at this other stranger and bowed, remorse filling his entire system at what he was about to do. "I'm sorry for the abruptness of the news. But, I'm Yusuke Kobayashi, her boyfriend." He finished lamely. Pretending to be engaged and he didn't even know the girl's own name.

Shampoo gently grabbed his shoulder, motioning for him to rise. When he did, she gazed back at Ranma, and smiled weakly. "It wasn't easy falling out of love, Ranma," she reasoned, as she knew Akane would if she was to ever dump Ranma. "Not with Dr. Tofu... not with you."

Yusuke squirmed uneasily, making great effort to avoid eye contact with this so-called Ranma who was omitting anger and hatred toward him. Trying to lighten the mood and end the conversation, Yusuke stepped forward, offering his hand. "I don't want any hard feelings, Ranma," he began. "As her current boyfriend, I don't want this ending in a bloody turmoil. I promise I'll take care of her from now–"

Pain. The minute Ranma's fist connected with his mouth, Yusuke went flying and crashed into the nightstand poisitioned next to the hospital bed. His own instinct didn't even kick in yet before Ranma was on top of him, throwing fist after fist after fist.

"Ranma, stop!" Shampoo yelled, quickly glancing at the clock hanging above the door. Fifteen minutes. She had fifteen minutes before Akane was transferred back into her body and she needed at least five minutes to erase Akane's memory. She was running out of time. "Ranma, please! Stop it! Just stop! You're always like this!"

She lunged, gripping Ranma by the shoulder and throwing him off of the battered boy's body. Ranma faced her, and the sheer intensity of his gaze made her knees shake. "Ranma," she began, tears welling in her eyes. Goodness, if there was ever a moment Shampoo believed she should receive an award for acting, it was now. "You need to let me go. Go to Jusenkyo, find your cure... and let me go."

"Akane," he reached for her slowly, cautiously, searching for something that showed him she was still his. He watched her break off eye contact and tend to Yusuke's side. He grimaced, calling out to her one more time, saying the words that could possibly save him from his demise. "Akane, listen to me. I know I haven't been so honest with you but I–"

"I know," she smiled sadly. "But it's too late, Ranma. It's too late for you to apologize, and it's too late to fix what we hav– had. Please, could you go now? I'm sick and I really can't deal with this right now. I'm so tired, Ranma."

"I know you're tired!" He nearly screamed, the emotions inside of him erupting violently. "But you're telling me that you've fallen in love with with this guy when I've never even seen you with him at all! Not at school, not around the dojo... not anywhere! And suddenly you're telling me that he's the guy you've chosen?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, remembered the beat down he received earlier, and closed his mouth again. Shampoo decided to speak in his stead: "I don't _need _to give you an explanation, Ranma. Stop being such a jerk and go!"

"Like hell I will! The least you can do is give me an explanation! Geez, Akane, I didn't know you were such a floozy."

"Now you're insulting me? Get this through your head, Ranma," Shampoo stood, attempting to give Ranma Akane's signature glare she's seen so many times. Who knew after witnessing all their arguments she'd become such a natural? "I don't love you, I want nothing more to do with you, and I want you out of my sight! Never speak to me again!"

"Akane–"

Without another word Shampoo grabbed him by his collar and threw him outside the door with all her remaining strength, sliding the door shut behind him. The minute they were alone, Shampoo glanced at the clock again and winced. Nine minutes! There was no time for this!

"Do you want to explain now?"

"You're hurt," she stated, untying his tangled mess of what was suppose to be bandage wrappings and rewrapped it properly. "I'm sorry for involving you into this. He's always like this." She smiled up at him, trying to resemble Akane's heartpounding smile she's heard so much about. "Thanks for covering me."

He blushed slightly, caught in the beauty of her smile. "Ye-yeah, don't mention it," he breathed in deeply clenching and unclenching his fists, wincing slightly at the pain. "You still haven't explained anything to me properly."

"That guy's name is Ranma Saotome, we've been engaged for a year up until now. It wasn't our decision, and we always argued and disagreed on everything. I'm glad that it's finally over though. I can finally move on," She headed toward the bed laid down befor closing her eyes. "Could you please leave now too? I'm sick and just so exhausted. Thank you once again for your help, and I promise to repay you some how."

"Of course!" He rose from the chair and as he slid the door open he glanced back at her. "You know, we never introduced ourselves properly. I just figured since we're dating and all." He laughed, and bowed in her direction. "My name is Yusuke Kobayashi, and I'm seventeen-years-old."

"Nice to meet you, Yusuke," Shampoo grinned. "My name is Akane. Akane Tendo."

He nodded, grinning as well. "I hope you feel better Akane. See you around." And with that, he was gone.

Once alone, Shampoo smiled, despite the queasiness she felt in the pit of her stomach. The Chinese potion sure had strong effects, she thought to herself as she grimaced. She spread her arms and legs apart drowning herself in her own praise. She had actually done it! There was no way Ranma would vye after Akane any longer, and Akane wouldn't question Ranma's behavior with her memories erased of Ranma save the horrible ones. But Akane should be thankful to her, she wasn't completely heartless and had left her with a rebound who, in her opinion, was quite compatible with Akane's personality.

By the time Akane awakens, she'll find that she's all alone. Two years. Two long years of plotting and now Ranma was all hers. With a few minor complications of defeating Kodachi and Ukyo, Shampoo was practically in the clear. She glanced at the clock once more, realizing Ukyo would be here any minute. She decided to revel in her achievement a little while longer until the brunette was finally here.

When she was, well, _that's _when the real fun begins...

**-XxX-**

"Ranma! Ranma hold it!"

Ranma ignored the black pig, now Ryoga in human form, as he chased after him. There was nothing he could say that could console him, so why listen? But Ryoga had always been damn persistent, and stood in front of him, blocking his path. Irritated, he responded: "What?"

"Is that all? We're just gonna leave Akane with that prettyboy?" Ryoga clenched his fists. "I won't allow it! I won't be the one to leave Akane all alone!"

"If it bothers you so much, then _you _go back and try to talk to her because I'm so done with this." He muttered, angrily brushing past him and continuing to walk down the hall.

"You're not going to do anything?"

"Didn't you hear her? This Yusuke-what's-his-face got her hooked. She wants him," he put a hand on Ryoga's shoulder before continuing, "Get it, buddy? She doesn't like either one of us. We lost."

"And her being sick?"

He paused momentarily before glancing at him nonchalantly. "Yeah, I know she's sick and Tofu's gonna take care of her. He already said it was nothing too major, so let's just go to Jusenkyo. Unless you wanna stay here, then that's fine too, bacon breath."

"As long as Tofu said she was fine..." Ryoga mumbled, and followed after Ranma. He would check on Akane once more before he left to the hot springs. They would only be gone a few days, anyway. And once he returned a full man, he can win Akane's heart back and do a little invesitgation on this Yusuke person.

Something just didn't feel right– and although one wouldn't trust Ryoga's sense of direction, they should always trust his gut.

**-XxX-**

"Okay, she's all here and unconscious," Ukyo glanced at the broken nightstand. "What happened here?"

"I'll explain later, we have no time," Shampoo dragged Akane and placed her on the ground before laying down next to her. "Okay, so any minute the potion is going to wear off and Akane will be back in her body. The minute she is, I need you to hold her down so I can press the pressure points on her head to erase the memories of Ranma."

"But, wait," Ukyo intervened. "You've done this before, haven't you? You used this shampoo or whatever and Akane lost all her memories but all it had taken was an insult from Ranma and she remembered everything again. If she remembers, Shampoo, Ranma will hate us for it."

"Calm down, Ukyo, she won't remember a thing. I've learned from my past mistakes and while you restrain her I have yet another potion I'm going to make her drink. Not only will this potion erase her feelings of Ranma totally, Akane will only remember being forcefully engaged to Ranma, them arguing all the time, and Ranma finally ending the engagement. Her mindset will be all the way back to when she first met Ranma. She will remember none of their experiences or falling in love, but only be filled with hatred and horrible occasions Ranma will have put her in. Delusions is the key."

"As long as we don't kill her, Shampoo."

"We won't, we won't. I'll slip the potion into her system and she'll begin healing gradually," she stated, her eyes popping out wide. "Ukyo... the transition... it's happening!" Shampoo claimed, feeling her spirit exiting Akane's and reentering hers.

Ukyo watched Akane's body stir momentarily and slowly she opened her eyes, looking around the room frantically. Their gazes locked and that's when Ukyo saw pure rage evident on Akane's face. Rage she has never seen before, and for a moment brief moment even _she _felt intimidated. Disregarding her own feelings she pinned Akane's weaken form to the ground, the sickness putting her at a great disadvantage. "Help m–!" Akane began, but Ukyo quickly silenced her by placing one hand over the girl's mouth.

"Ah, Shampoo back in own body. Such nice feeling," Shampoo smiled, wiggling her fingers and stretching her legs happily. "Now Ukyo hold Akane still."

"Yeah, I'm trying and it's not all that easy with her squirming and all so hurry up."

"Akane no feel a thing okay? Ukyo let go her mouth."

"But she'll scream." Ukyo protested.

"Is okay, no one left in clinic anyway. Tofu leave to check on Ranma and family."

Ukyo reluctantly released her hold on Akane's mouth, and instantly Akane began to speak. "What did you do to him?" She croaked, tears of frustration welling in her eyes. "Tell me what you said to Ranma."

Shampoo smiled. "Akane no need to worry, Ranma never bother Akane again. He say he never coming back," Shampoo's smiled broadened and in three swift movements, she hit all three pressure points surrounding Akane's head. "Ukyo, the potion."

Gripping Akane's chin, Ukyo tipped it upward and inserted the liquid substance into the girls open mouth. Ukyo watched in silence as Shampoo kneeled toward the dazed girl and whipsered inaudible words in her ear before watching Akane's pupils disappear for a brief moment before the girl slumped forward into a state of sleep. "It's over, huh? She won't remember her feelings of Ranma at all by the time she wakes up?"

Shampoo nodded, before gathering the materials they left behind and replacing the nightstand with one in Tofu's office. By the time they were done tidying, the room looked as it did when the girls first arrived, not a trace of evidence left behind. The minute they were finished, murmurs of voices could be heard coming down the hallway. The girls exchanged glances and simultaneously dashed for the window, closing it shut behind them.

"Look, daddy, Akane isn't even awake yet." Nabiki stated as they entered the room, pointing a finger at Akane's sleeping body. "You were worried for nothing."

"My poor baby!" Soun wailed, streams of tears running down his face as he dashed to his youngest daughter's bedside and watched her unmoving body. "This is exactly as her mother died! She lay in a hospital bed like this! And it was Tuesday just like today!"

Nabiki sighed. "Mother died on a _Saturday_, daddy."

"Oh, father, father, father." Kasumi added quietly, shaking her head from side-to-side.

"Where's Ranma, anyway?" Genma chimed in, glancing around the room. "Didn't he say he would come and see Akane? How ungrateful my boy is! To think he'd leave his sick fiancee laying here all alone!"

"That's weird though, considering both him and Ryoga left before any of us to go check on Akane."

"You know," Ranma began, entering the room suddenly. "I can hear you guys talking about me from a mile away."

"Did you–" Genma began.

"Yeah, Pop, I got the water for her like you asked," he replied approaching Akane's bed to place the bottled water on the nightstand next to her bed. He didn't want to be here but after his stupid old man complained and guilt tripped him about it all, he knew he didn't have a choice.

And to make matters worse, Akane was beginning to stir in her sleep.

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" Genma claimed enthustiastically, the entire family rushing around the waking girl's body.

"Akane! Are you okay? Don't die on your father now!" Soun all but yelled, leaning inches away from Akane's face.

"Ah, so loud," Akane murmured, slowly opening her eyes to be face-to-face with her father. "I'm not gonna die, dad. In fact, I'm feeling much better!"

_That's a relief, Tomboy, _Ranma thought, smiling despite all the misery he had just gone through. The minute Akane laid her eyes on him, he didn't really care about their argument moments ago. What he wanted most now was to simply talk her her as they always did, and try to pretend that the Yusuke incident never occurred. Maybe if he could just convince her...

"Why'd you guys bring _him _here?" Akane spat, her gaze turning ice cold and her voice hardening.

"Ah, don't be so shy, Akane," Nabiki teased. "We know you were simply dying to see your beloved fiance."

"_Me_? Miss _him?_" Akane scoffed. "I don't think I'm capable of mustering up those kind of emotions. I can't even stand him in the same room with me, what makes you think I could ever even love a guy like him?"

"Yeah, I got it the first time." Ranma laughing lightly. "I'm heading out any way."

"Did something happen between you two?" Soun and Genma asked in unison, their gazes bouncing between the two teens.

Akane opened her mouth to insult the boy once again, but he had already left the room, so she didn't bother. She just kept her gaze locked on the door as she answered her father:

"The ending is what happened."

**-XxX-**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long... but here's the latest installment! I can't say I'm totally happy with the outcome, but I really just wanted to upload something and my inspiration just happened with this story haha.

I hope you like it and please review! I go on Thanksgiving break soon so maybe I can get another chapter out... but no promises! Haha sorry!

I hope you're all doing well and thanks for taking your time to read this... if you did. (though I doubt it haha)


End file.
